In recent years, many commercial stores have switched from paper bags for holding customer purchased goods to plastic bags. Many customers had previously used the paper bags as trash container liners however the plastic bags are formed from a limp plastic film and are not self standing, making the use of such bags difficult if not impossible in most house trash containers. Since it is highly desirable both from a cost perspective and also an environmental perspective that the customer be able to reuse these bags, efforts have been made by previous inventors to provide means for supporting these bags. In Watts (U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,835), there is disclosed a bracket that is secured to a household trash container using bolts passing through openings in the trash container and the bracket and secured to the container using nuts. Thus, Watts requires the use of skills to make the holes in the container and to attach the holder to the container. One problem associated with Watts is that the bracket is fixed in position so that it is not readily adapted for use with plastic bags having a substantially different size. Once the bracket in Watts has been installed, if a smaller plastic bag is obtained, the bottom of the plastic bag will not be in contact with the bottom of the container and if a larger plastic bag is obtained, the top of the plastic bag will not be held open. McClellan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,361) discloses a pair of brackets having tabs provided with openings so that the brackets may be attached to a wall or door. The brackets of McClellan have to be structurally strong since they actually support the bag and any items placed in the bag. Also, since the bottom is not supported, the bag could break. Orem (U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,170) discloses apparatus for loading plastic bags wherein the handles of the plastic bag are placed over tabs while the bottom of the plastic bag is supported on a bottom wall. Orem is similar to Watts in that it is suited only for use with one size of plastic bag.